


Ice Skating Drabble

by fairyminseok



Series: Drabbles 2015/2016 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/pseuds/fairyminseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: luhan has never gone ice skating before, and minseok just wants Luhan to /trust/ him on this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating Drabble

When Minseok shows up at Lu Han's door with snow in his hair and two pairs of ice skates hanging from his arm, Lu Han promptly slams it in his face. Swimming in the summer is one thing, walking down the sidewalk when it's a bit slippery is one thing, sliding across the ice on his ass is one thing, but _ice skating_.

Ice skating is a huge no. Lu Han is never going to do it. He's going to sit in his house and he's going to watch the new anime that started last week and he's going to stay warm, happy and not falling flat on his ass in the middle of some freezing ice rink.

"Mom," Lu Han calls, walking into the kitchen and lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Minseok is outside and he wants me to go ice skating. Can you tell him I'm like grounded or sick or can't go please Mom?"

"I think ice skating would be a great idea for you," His Mother says instead, grinning mischievously and much to Lu Han's horror, letting Minseok into the house and telling him to make himself comfortable while Lu Han gets ready.

"Minseok can we just hangout here?" Lu Han tries, eyeing the silver blades suspiciously and gulping nervously. "We can play video games or like snuggle on the couch. I'll even let you nap in my comfy bed."

"Nope. I'm teaching you to ice skate." Minseok says, wide grin on his face and eyes twinkling. He looks nice today, hair tousled from the wind and a warm pullover that Lu Han is pretty sure is his framing his body.

"No," Lu Han says, and he know it sounds whiny, but he's not going anywhere and even Minseok's pouting isn't going to make him leave his spot on the couch. (Though he's somehow inched closer to Minseok unconsciously since he got here.)

"It'll be fun. I'll catch you if you fall." Minseok says with a wink, getting to his feet and dragging a reluctant Lu Han up after him. "Trust me on this. You'll be fine. And my Mom gave me money for food after. I'll take you for noodles and you can stay over at my house."

The promise of noodles and possible cuddling has Lu Han putting on his winter boots with a glare on his features, complaining the entire walk to the ice rink, though still holding Minseok's hand, warmth seeping through their gloved fingers. Minseok is shivering, and usually Lu Han would stop to hug him, or at least ask if he's too cold, but instead he shoves his nose up into the air and ignores it. It's Minseok's own fault for dragging them out here.

The ice rink is of course, crowded, which mortifies Lu Han. He tries to turn around and walk out the door before they've even paid the 3$ fee, but Minseok is gripping his elbow and grinning, a look on his face that screams "Leave and you're getting dumped."  
Lu Han sighs, sitting down on a bench opposite Minseok and frowning at the pair of skates in his hand. He pulls one on and just sits there, staring at the intricate laces, unsure of how exactly to tie them.

He knows it's more complicated than tying shoes, has watched Minseok do up his own laces many times, but has no clue how to do so himself, giving Minseok a pitiful look. His boyfriend already has his own done up perfectly, and Lu Han frowns at the way Minseok is able to walk gracefully on the carpeted floor.

Lu Han blushes however when Minseok kneels before him to tie his laces up, glancing up at Lu Han and winking inappropriately. Minseok ties them quickly, hands flying. They feel unnaturally tight, and Lu Han is terrified to stand up, sure he's going to wipe out even on carpet and slice himself open, which is ridiculous since he has his ice guards on.

Minseok is right there, guiding him on wobbly legs towards the door and onto the ice; Lu Han holding on for dear life, trying his best not to show too much fear, eyes darting back and forth to make sure no one's watching them. He squeaks when Minseok lets go, even if it's just for a second, flailing wildly for his arms and refusing to let go, looking down in embarrassment when Minseok's laughter fills the air.

"Come on." Minseok says, laughter dying down when he notices Lu Han rooted to the spot, face pale and hands shaking. "I won't let you fall, just keep a good hold on my hand and I'll guide you around the rink a few times. We'll go slow."

"How do I move?" Lu Han blurts out, moving one foot and holding in another squeak as he wobbles slightly.

"Think of it like rollerblading." Minseok says, taking his hand and bringing them close to the wall. "Just hold on to me with one hand and the wall with the other and try for smooth strokes with your legs. We'll go slow."

They do this for a while, Lu Han gradually picking up speed and letting go of the wall with his one hand, still holding tightly to Minseok with the other as they go. It's not as hard as he initially thought, and though he's still a little terrified, it gets easier with each lap of the rink.

No one's watching them either, everyone else too absorbed in their own skating and socialization, and Lu Han feels a little less alone when he sees a girl their age fall in the same way he's been worried about. It's kind of nice now, Minseok's hand warm, a comfort beside him, and Lu Han starts to gain confidence, grinning at Minseok.

"See." Minseok says, letting go of Lu Han's hand and pointing at him accusingly. "You're having fun!"

Lu Han turns to look at him and answer, but falters, letting out a shriek as he slides backwards and onto the ice, burying his face in his hands and just sitting there. Minseok is laughing again -- the asshole -- and not helping him up either. Lu Han looks up at him, pouting from the ice and attempts to get up on his own, but it's to no avail and he slips again, landing back on the ice in an even more pathetic position than before.

"Help me." He whines to Minseok holding out his hands and effectively looking like a small child. "I've fallen and I can't get up."

Minseok rolls his eyes but helps anyways, pulling Lu Han to his feet so swiftly that he ends up falling into Minseok, hands gripping his shoulder and face in his chest. Lu Han pulls back in embarrassment (he's been embarrassed a lot today it seems), but Minseok just pulls him back until their faces are inches apart, a warm smile replacing the sadistic grin he's had in place all day.

"You're doing great you know." He says quietly, sliding his arms around Lu Han's waist to steady him, leaning in to peck him quickly on the lips, warm breath hitting Lu Han's numb face. "I think you've earned yourself some noodles and snuggling, don't you think?"

Lu Han grins back, bumping noses with Minseok playfully, and it's he who grabs Minseok's hand now, leading him to the edge of the ice on wobbly but working legs. He'll go ice skating every goddamn day if he gets to see the look of pride that's currently on Minseok's face, eyes lit up and grin lopsided over a bowl of Thai noodles while they wait for his Mother to pick them up.

Well, not everyday, but maybe at least once a week until the winter is over.


End file.
